To Middle Earth and Beyond 3
by Caroline Jordan
Summary: Sequel to :To Middle-earth and Beyond 1 (Who said I couldn't skip a sequel?) Matt hates Legolas and James is the Ring and Theresa is in legue with Saruman.. What could possibly go wrong? Please tell me who your favorite kid is. PLEASE!!!
1. NOT AGAIN!

To Middle-earth and Beyond 3  
  
By Azura Greenleaf Summary: Sequel to "To Middle-earth and Beyond 1" The Fellowship is once again, being tormented by the kids. (Who said I couldn't skip a sequel?) Remember that I am Tracy. Disclaimer: I sadly left out Merry and Pippin this time. I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings and the kids are my friends and me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everything in this story is true. The names have not been changed to protect the innocent because we're all guilty as charged.  
  
"Yes!" Legolas had yelled. "They're gone!"  
  
TWO MINUTES LATER.  
  
The kids returned. The remaining Fellowship screamed.  
  
"What are you doing back?!" Aragorn asked. "You were here two minutes ago!"  
  
"We were?" Ben asked. "I thought we'd been in Star Wars for at least three days."  
  
"Different dimensions, I guess," Bryan said.  
  
"Uh, guys," Ben said, looking at his bike. "I've got good news and bad news."  
  
"What is it?" Bryan asked/  
  
"The good news is James has turned back into the Ring and gone with Frodo, Sam and Julian and also the bike malfunctioned," Ben answered.  
  
"So what's the bad news?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Oh wait," Ben said. "That was the bad news."  
  
"THEN WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?!" everyone else yelled.  
  
"The good news is, I found a nickel!" Ben grinned, holding up the nickel.  
  
"You're pathetic!" Gimli said.  
  
LATER  
  
"Geez Legolas!" Matt yelled. "You're hair's too long! You look like Tracy!"  
  
"Take that back!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"Never!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Don't encourage him, Legolas," Tracy said. "You're giving him what he wants: attention."  
  
"But he's annoying!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"What else is new?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Hey Lego-dude!" Matt yelled. "Go fetch!"  
  
He threw Legolas's quiver into the woods. Legolas yelled at him in Elvish.  
  
"Watch your language, Legolas," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas ran off to find his quiver.  
  
"Where's Theresa?" Matt asked.  
  
"More good news, nickel boy?" Bryan asked.  
  
"MY NICKEL!" Ben shouted, running away.  
  
"Not again!" Tracy groaned. "She's gone to the Dark Side."  
  
"Explain to me again why you're here," Sam said to Julian.  
  
They were on their way to Mordor, dragging Gollum with them.  
  
"I told you!" Julian said. "A time space continuum vortex."  
  
"NO!!!" Gollum shrieked. "My precious!"  
  
"I am not you're precious!" James yelled.  
  
"He has taken our precious," Gollum growled. "No! Yes! No! Master loves us!"  
  
"Would you both shut up?" Sam asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Theresa was back at Saruman's fortress.  
  
"What do you want?" Saruman asked.  
  
"The Fellowship isn't working out," Theresa answered.  
  
"You think you can show up whenever you feel like it?" Saruman asked her.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Theresa nodded.  
  
Saruman sighed, "Why do I put up with you?"  
  
"'Cause I am evil," Theresa smiled.  
  
The next morning, Tracy woke up to see Matt dunking a voodoo doll of Legolas in the river.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled.  
  
"Legolas needs to be punished," Matt said in a hypnotic voice.  
  
"You need to be punished!" Tracy yelled.  
  
Matt picked up a rock and started hitting the doll with it.  
  
"Cut it out, Matt!" Tracy yelled.  
  
"No!" Matt shouted.  
  
Tracy looked over at Legolas who was still asleep.  
  
"It isn't working," Tracy said.  
  
"Patience," Matt replied.  
  
An apple fell from the tree Legolas was sleeping under and hit him on the head.  
  
"OW!" he exclaimed.  
  
"BWA HA HA!!!" Matt laughed. "It worked!"  
  
Legolas rubbed his head and swore in Elvish again.  
  
"Watch your language, young man!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Um, Matt," Tracy said. "Legolas is 2,931 years old."  
  
Matt looked at Legolas. "You look like Tracy and you're as old as Mrs. Jesionowski! What is your problem?!" (A/N- Mrs. Jesionowski is our old, mean Language Arts teacher.)  
  
Meanwhile, Theresa was looking over Saruman's bombs.  
  
"Good," she said. "But it needs more gunpowder, and some more dynamite."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Saruman demanded.  
  
"I'm Theresa," she said. "And if you don't listen YOU SHALL DIE!!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Saruman answered.  
  
"And another thing," Theresa continued. "I don't think I'm getting a fair bargain."  
  
"What?!" Saruman exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Saruman gave in. "If you get me the Fellowship-even better, the Ring, I'll."  
  
"Give me ultimate power over Middle-earth," Theresa finished for him.  
  
"Wait a second," said Saruman. "You could really hurt someone with that kind of power."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Theresa sighed.  
  
"But what the heck," Saruman grinned, evilly. 


	2. Poor Matt, Wait, POOR LEGOLAS!

Chapter 2  
  
At the same time, Julian, James, Frodo, Sam and Gollum weren't having good luck.  
  
"Umm, guys," Julian said. "I think we took a wrong turn."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.  
  
Julian looked down from his place at the snow-covered mountain. "Because the ground is like 300,000 feet below us."  
  
"Oh," Frodo said.  
  
They came to a frozen over pond and tried to cross it. Frodo and Sam weren't doing too well.  
  
Julian skated in circles around Sam. "Hi Sam!"  
  
He did the same to Frodo. "Hey Frodo!"  
  
Julian wasn't looking where he was going, and slammed headfirst into a snowdrift.  
  
Sam and Frodo walked by. "Hiya Julian!"  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas woke up in the middle of the night to see Matt standing over him with his bow and arrow pointed at him.  
  
"Don't mover," Matt said. "I'm giving you a haircut. Believe me, it's for your own good."  
  
Matt missed completely. It hit the tree behind him, bounced off, hit a rock then went through the apple tree, knocking down an apple which hit Matt, knocking him out. The arrow landed centimeters away from Legolas.  
  
He looked over at an unconscious Matt. "Takes care of my problems."  
  
The next day, everyone else woke up to see Matt wasn't himself.  
  
"On July 24th, the owl comes out," he said.  
  
"What happened to Matt?" Bryan asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
They continued to walk through Fangorn Forest. Suddenly, there was a bright white light. A longhaired man with a white robe and staff appeared.  
  
"Mr. Eversgerd?" Matt said. "No.It's.Grandpa! You've come to visit us!" (A/N- Mr. Eversgerd is our band director.)  
  
"Gandalf?" Ben asked.  
  
"Gandalf," Gandalf repeated. "Oh yes! That was my name, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Bryan said.  
  
"Now if only Matt could remember his name," Tracy sighed. 


	3. Matt's New Target: Gandalf

Chapter 3  
  
(Please remember to R/R and tell me who your favorite kid is.)  
  
Meanwhile, Theresa was dealing with some Orcs that disagreed with her bomb plans.  
  
"Yes!" Theresa yelled. "If we strap the bombs to the Orcs it would be a lot more convenient because they can move!"  
  
"But that would kill them in the process," said an Orc.  
  
"We have over a million Orcs!" Theresa argued. "We loose one or two hundred, no big deal! It's a million against seven!"  
  
"One hundred Orcs can make a difference!" roared the Orc.  
  
Theresa electrocuted him. "But one won't."  
  
At the same time, Gollum wasn't too happy with Sam's cooking methods.  
  
"NOO!!!" he shrieked as Sam took Gollum's rabbit and put it in the soup. "What are you doing?! Stupid fat Hobbit!"  
  
"It's better if you eat it this way," Sam replied.  
  
Julian tried Sam's food. "Actually, I like Gollum's way better."  
  
He turned to James. "Hey James! Are you done visualizing your meal?"  
  
"I've been eating holographic meatloaf for a week!" he complained.  
  
"Well we have all this nice, warm food," Julian grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up!" James yelled, eating more of the meatloaf.  
  
Gandalf wasn't enjoying his time with Matt at all.  
  
"Grandpa," Matt said, "why is your hair so long all of the sudden?"  
  
"I am not your grandfather!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"Of course you are," Matt answered.  
  
Legolas leaned against a tree, happy Matt found someone else to annoy.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?" Gandalf asked him.  
  
"Oh no!" Legolas replied. "I'm staying out of this one."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship watched as Gandalf tried to get Matt to shut up.  
  
After a while, Tracy said, "Matt, leave Gandalf alone."  
  
"Oh fine!" he yelled.  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Because we liked seeing Matt annoy someone else," she replied.  
  
"I'll just annoy Lego-dude," Matt said.  
  
Matt picked up his quiver and threw it again. They then road off to Rohan to aid the king.  
  
To make an incredibly long story short, they decided to move the refugees to Helm's Deep.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them about the Orcs?" Ben asked.  
  
"No way!" Bryan shouted. "I've been doing nothing through this whole story! I want to fight!"  
  
So the kids, along with a whole army went off to Helm's Deep. 


End file.
